


Untitled Deucalion/Stiles Follow-Up Snippet

by kyrene



Series: To Nurture and Flourish [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrene/pseuds/kyrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first time Deucalion and Stiles had a fight -- an actual honest-to-god fight rather than a simple argument, where Deucalion ended up hurting Stiles even though he hadn't meant to -- Stiles vanished for nearly a week and Deucalion was dead certain that he had run home to Talia. </i>
</p><p>A follow-up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/915553">this</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Deucalion/Stiles Follow-Up Snippet

The first time Deucalion and Stiles had a fight -- an actual honest-to-god fight rather than a simple argument, where Deucalion ended up hurting Stiles even though he hadn't meant to -- Stiles vanished for nearly a week and Deucalion was dead certain that he had run home to Talia. 

He actually didn't blame the boy one bit, he thought Stiles might be better off far away from Deucalion with Stiles' blood under his claws and in his nose... and yet he still stupidly remained where he was, hoping beyond hope that Stiles would come back to find him there _without_ a vengeful family in tow. 

Or maybe he just didn't feel like running if he didn't have Stiles to run with. 

Though when Deucalion with his burnt heart and blackened soul might have become so dependent upon someone else, someone who wasn't even a pack member, was beyond his ability to ken.

Then he heard through the grapevine that he kept a careful ear to these days, considering that he was on the run with the son of a powerful Alpha, that Gerard Argent of all people had been killed. Seemingly by another human, nothing supernatural about it, "one of those things", perhaps a mugging gone wrong. 

Deucalion couldn't say he was very broken up about it, though he _did_ feel a bit cheated that it hadn't been his hand to bring the old bastard down.

He had strong suspicions about the timing but didn't ask questions when Stiles returned to him almost directly after, still sporting the bruises Deucalion hadn't meant to give him and reeking of someone else's blood. 

The next time they fought, though, Stiles had wolfsbane and he was the one who hurt Deucalion; completely on purpose.

Rather than being angry or disturbed, Deucalion was delighted. He wouldn't want a partner who couldn't defend himself, and he liked to think of Stiles as being near to an equal despite the fact that he was human, sixteen, and not an Alpha. 

Deucalion might have his suspicions as to where Stiles had gotten the wolfsbane, but he wasn't the slightest bit surprised to find that the boy had known how to use it and how to neutralize it once it had been used. Stiles had been raised by werewolves so he knew all their lore, all the tricks that hunters and their ilk employed. As well, Deucalion thought he'd likely given himself a crash course once they'd gone on the run, working the laptop Deucalion had given him overtime on the shitty wireless of whatever hotel they happened to be staying in, doing what he could to keep them both safe from hunters and potentially revenge-minded werewolves alike.

"Are you certain you don't want the bite?" he asked, once he had fully recovered from being poisoned and he and Stiles were lounging in post-coital bliss on the hotel room bed.

"I like being human," Stiles replied lazily, reaching up and pressing nimble fingertips against the dark bite-marks Deucalion had left on his collarbone. Deucalion had to admit that if Stiles were a werewolf and the possessive bruises he sank into that pale skin were to heal almost immediately, he _would_ find it more than a bit disappointing. 

"Besides," Stiles continued, sliding his arm around Deucalion's chest and snuggling closer, pressing a considering kiss to his shoulder, "If I stay human, I can help you with pesky things like mountain ash if we cross paths with any hunters or anything."

"Just remember that wolfsbane is poisonous to humans as well," Deucalion reminded him smoothly, nuzzling Stiles' sweat-dewed temple. 

"Duh," Stiles replied with his normal level of maturity. "Why do you think I wore gloves?"

Deucalion chuckled, feeling fond and warm with affection. Stiles hadn't apologized for poisoning him and then punching him in the face -- with a baseball bat in order to spare his knuckles -- but then, Deucalion hadn't apologized for the claw marks he'd left on Stiles' upper arm that were probably going to scar, much less the bruising that had finally faded from the boy's sharp cheekbone. Deucalion truly hadn't meant to hurt him... But Stiles was so fragile, not at all what Deucalion had been used to when his pack had still been alive.

Well, he had Stiles now, a pack of one. So to speak. Though Stiles did not acknowledge Deucalion as his Alpha and Deucalion had no intention of being responsible for Stiles. He wanted to possess him, and he intended to protect him, but he was not responsible for him. That was the way Stiles wanted it as well, he knew.

They didn't need to apologize, now that Stiles was able to give as good as he got. Deucalion's jaw ached, and he suspected Stiles' arm still stung, though he hid this potential weakness well. He didn't smell of pain, but right now he only smelled of sex and his own scent mingled with Deucalion's, which was both delicious and deeply satisfying.

"You're already a young wolf," Deucalion murmured, palming the boy's lean arse with a proprietary hand. "I would feel safer if you had the fangs and healing power to go with the heart, but it's your decision to make."

"Damned right it is," Stiles yawned, curling closer and shutting his eyes. "Now be quiet and let me sleep."

Sometimes Deucalion thought he shouldn't let Stiles order him around, but he figured that in this case the boy had earned his rest. Things were different now than they had been when Deucalion had had a pack... but in a lot of ways they were better, so who was he to complain?

He allowed Stiles to sleep and he slept as well. And even though Stiles had access to wolfsbane and had recently used it on him, Deucalion felt perfectly safe.

It was gratifying to know that, despite the claws and the fangs, Stiles felt safe in his arms in turn.

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be more to this, I have no idea. I'd like to write more about these two, but I don't know if my brain is going to be obliging. Feel free to subscribe to the series, yeah? ^_~


End file.
